battlebrothersfandomcom-20200222-history
Character Builds
Lets discuss Battle Brothers builds here with some typical configurations. Feel free to add builds and discuss them in the comments. Builds compiled for/into a whole company: Sarissofoi's New Order Company. Muscarine's/Sarissofoi's Toxic Mushrooms Brigade. Abhuyl's White Company. __TOC__ Archer/Polearm Hybrid Ranged character that doubles as polearm user. His main task is to eliminate enemy spellcasters and ranged units with secondary task to snipe enemy high damage units(two handers/polearm users, berserkers). Range is essential for this task so its preferred to use bows. * Primary Skills: Melee Skill, Ranged Skill, Fatigue * Secondary Skills: Ranged Defense (around 20) * Recommended Traits: Iron Lungs, Hawkeye * Recommended Equipment: Light armor and helmet that don't reduce view range, 1 ranged weapon of choice(bow), polearm of choice, spare ammo * Essential Perks: Bullseye, Footwork , Bow Proficiency * Recommended Perks: Student, Berserker, Gifted, Pathfinder, * Optional Perks: ''' Backstabber, Fearsome, Bags and Belts, Quick Hands, Killing Frenzy, Crippling Strikes By Sarissofoi, example and more detail on his page about his New Order Company. Sergeant Guy who keeps soldiers in line. * '''Primary Skills: Resolve, Melee Skill, Max. Fatigue * Secondary Skills: Ranged Defense (around 20) * Recommended Traits: Determined, Impatient, Fearless * Recommended Equipment: Heavy armor and helmet, polearm of choice, dagger * Essential Perks: Fortified Mind, Rally the Troops, Sergeant, Footwork * Recommended Perks: Student, Berserker, Brawny, Anticipation, Battle Forged * Optional Perks: Pathfinder, Gifted, Backstabber By Sarissofoi, example and more detail on his page about his New Order Company. Shield Bearer Core of any starting company. Solid versatile trooper. * Primary Skills: Melee Skill, Melee Defense, Fatigue * Secondary Skills: HP (around 60) * Recommended Traits: Iron Lungs, Strong * Recommended Equipment: Heavy armor and helmet, 1 handed weapon of choice, shield, dagger * Essential Perks: Shield Expert, Brawny, Underdog, Battle Forged, Weapon of choice proficiency * Recommended Perks: Student, Berserker, Nimble, * Optional Perks: '''Pathfinder, Gifted, Backstabber, Fearsome, Indomitable By Sarissofoi, example and more detail on his page about his New Order Company. Heavy Trooper Core of any late company. Great damage output. * '''Primary Skills: Melee Skill, Melee Defense, Fatigue * Secondary Skills: HP(around 60), Ranged defense * Recommended Traits: Iron Lungs, Strong * Recommended Equipment: Heavy armor and helmet, 2 handed weapon of choice, dagger * Essential Perks: '''Reach advantage, Berserker, Brawny, Underdog, Battle Forged, Weapon of choice proficiency * '''Recommended Perks: Student, Nimble * Optional Perks: '''Gifted, Fearsome, Indomitable, Killing Frenzy, Taunt+Spear Mastery for spear wall effect, By Sarissofoi, example and more detail on his page about his New Order Company. Archer (Beast and Exploration DLC) '''Role: Counter archer. Counter two-hander user. * Best background: Hunter * Best talents: Ranged Skill, Ranged Defense, Fatigue * Level-up point investment: Ranged Skill, Ranged Defense, Fatigue * Essential Perks: Student, Bullseye, Anticipation, Rotation, Overwhelm, Berserk, Nimble, Killing Frenzy, Bow Mastery * Situational Perks: Fast Adaption, Gifted, Colossus, Steel Brow, Quick Hands, Recover, Dodge, Footwork, Head Hunter Explanation Given the low armor, and high FAT consumption, archer must rely on nimble, and anticipation against bandit marksman and goblin ambushers. Rotation is used as a last resort. For offensive perks, Bulleye, Berserk and Killing Frenzy are taken. Overwhelm makes archers useful even against high HP, high armor targets, which makes them less dangerous to your own frontline. Fast Adaption and gifted should be taken on suboptimal chars. Colossus/Steel Brow can be taken for additional survivability. Crossbowman (Beast and Exploration DLC) Role: Early game archer. Alpha striker. counter armor. Counter goblin. * Best background: Hunter * Best talents: Ranged Skill, Ranged Defense, Initiative * Level-up point investment: Ranged Skill, Ranged Defense, Initiative * Essential Perks: Student, Bullseye, Anticipation, Rotation, Nimble, Executioner, Crippling Strikes, Dodge, Killing Frenzy * Situational Perks: Fast Adaption, Gifted, Colossus, Steel Brow, Quick Hands, Overwhelm, Footwork, Head Hunter, Path Finder Explanation In terms of raw damage output/round, lategame crossbow is overshadowed by bows thanks to berserk consistently allowing one extra shot when triggered. However, due to high penetration damage, a mastery that actually improves damage output and low FAT consumption, crossbows excels striking first thanks to high initiative, either neutralizing dangerous targets with wounds, or killing them outright. Crossbow has better defensive option than bow archers thanks to Dodge, which routinely gives 10+ to both melee and range defense thanks to high initiative and low FAT consumption. For offensive perks, Bullseye, Crippling Strike, Crosshow mastery are taken to improve crossbow's ability to maim reliably. Executioner improves ability to wound stack, as well as finishing off wounded targets. Berserk is not taken because most of the time the points would be used for movement. Overwhelm is not taken because crossbow does not fire often enough per turn to generate enough value. Fast Adaption, Gifted can be taken on subpar crossbow chars, Colossus and Steel Brow helps with survivability. Path Finder can improve the ability of crossbow move beyond the frontline for a quick hit. Frontline Shield (Beast and Exploration DLC) Role: Heavy armor troops to maintain formation. Provide chip-damage. Provide weapon specific utility. * Best background: '''Hedge Knight, Sellsword, Raider * '''Best talents: Melee Skill, Melee Defense, Fatigue * Level-up point investment: '''Melee Skill, Melee Defense, Fatigue * '''Essential Perks: '''Student, Colossus, Backstabber, Brawny, Rotation, Underdog, Battle Forged, Fearsome * '''Situational Perks: '''Fast Adaption, Steel Brow, Shield Expert, Taunt, Indomitable, Recover '''Explanation Frontline exists to take punishment, maintain formation, until your damage dealer can clean up. Nobles backgrounds are subpar as frontline troops, thanks to -10 range defense, making them easy target for enemy Archers. Anticipation is not taken because it does not scale with shield, only base range defense which we will not level. Weapon mastery is not taken because frontline will use different weapons depending on the encounter. Shield Expert is situational because 25% additional shield bonus may not justify additional perk point cost, however more defense is always welcome. Fearsome provides attrition power against enemies with morale, both increasing your to-hit probability, as well as your own survivability by lowering theirs. Heavy Two-Hander (Beast and Exploration DLC) Role: Heavy armored bro aimed at providing damage. * Best background: '''Hedge Knight, Sellsword, Raider * '''Best talents: Melee Skill, Melee Defense, Fatigue * Level-up point investment: 'Melee Skill, Melee Defense, Fatigue * '''Essential Perks: '''Student, Brawny, Rotation, Underdog, Berserk, Battleforged, Killing Frenzy, Reach Advantage, Weapon Mastery (if Polearm) * '''Situational Perks: ' Indomitable, Footwork, Taunt, Backstabber, Fast Adaption, Gifted, Steel Brow, Adrenaline, Recover, Weapon Mastery (If not Polearm) NImble Two-Hander (Beast and Exploration DLC) '''Role: High initiative variant of the Heavy Two-Hander trading FAT for initiative superior melee defense. * Best background: '''Hedge Knight, Sellsword, Raider * '''Best talents: Melee Skill, Melee Defense, Initiative * '''Level-up point investment: '''Melee Skill, Melee Defense, Initiative * '''Essential Perks: '''Student, Colossus, Dodge, Rotation, Underdog, Berserk, Nimble, Killing Frenzy, Reach Advantage, Overwhelm, Weapon Mastery * '''Situational Perks: '''Pathfinder, Gifted, Steel Brow, BackstabberCategory:Guides